


Deckerstar Drabbles

by SunBathingDragon



Series: Once Upon a Time (in LA) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Holidays, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBathingDragon/pseuds/SunBathingDragon
Summary: Short Deckerstar Drabbles to help myself shorten the waiting time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post S3E24, post reveal, established Deckerstar, Family quality time, Lucifer is a dork!

Yesterday in LA (Established Deckerstar #1)

Chloe: "Lucifer! What in Dad's name are you doing on that roof?"

Lucifer: * _tries and fails to look innocen_ t* "Well, you know....Getting some fresh air.... Keeping an eye on potential bad guys...."

Chloe: * _stares at him, bewildered_ *

Lucifer: * _fiddles with cufflinks, looks guilty_ * "You know I made a promise, and I am a Devil of my..."

Chloe: * _sighs, cuts him short_ * "OK. Fine, I see. Let me explain. Come back down here, Satan!"

Lucifer: * _pops back down to where Chloe stands, folds away wings, looks utterly confused_ *

Chloe: "See, Honey. Trixie doesn't need her guardian Devil on the roof of a Gelateria, watching her every move, and flashing red Devil eyes at her intimidated first-ever date, whenever the poor boy dares to take her hand!"

Lucifer: "But Detective....!"

Chloe: "Come here, Satan! Let me kiss you! * _Smiles and hugs a bewildered Devil_ *


	2. Established Deckerstar #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Deckerstar, Police work, cooking, shooter turned to a laughing stock, Luciferness

**Established Deckerstar #2**

Chloe: * _uses megaphone_ * "This is a last, fair warning, Mr Sniper! Release the kids, surrender yourself and leave the school peacefully, with your hands in the air!"

Sniper: *over speakers* "OR WHAT, Police bitch?" * _gleeful chuckling, horrified chidren screaming in the background_ *

Chloe: "Or I'm LEAVING! And send the Devil in, to kick your ass, and drive you crazy! So you'll regret what you've done, young man!"

Lucifer: "...it's arse, my Love, and I'd prefer to rib his limbs before I will...."

Chloe: * _rolls her eyes_ * "Keep him intact this time, will you? We need him to go to court and set an example...."

Lucifer: * _sighs_ * "As you wish, Detective. But you spoil all my fun!" *pouts, then looks up to heaven and grins miscievously*

Chloe: "...what is it....?"

Lucifer: * _grins triumphantly_ * "Charlotte approves!!"

Chloe: * _sighs_ * "OK, fine! But only the Devil face, right?"

Lucifer: * _grins like the Devil he is, arranges cufflinks and vanishes_ *

Chloe: * _calling after him_ * "Can you do the grocery shopping tonight...?"

Sniper: * _sneering over the speakers_ * "If I do not get my helicopter and pet shark immediately, I am going to shoot...."

* _the rest is lost in horrified screaming, then silence, interrupted by moisture driping sounds mixed with wailing and begging_ *

\----------------************-------------------

**Later at Chloe's, after a fanstastic french Truffle Omlette**

Chloe: "You know, the new Lieutnant congratulated us on another case solved today."

Lucifer: * _puts down fork and knive, smiles softly at his Detective_ * "...which you totally deserve, my Love."

Chloe: "...but she did not understand how we managed to have the suspect stand on the teachers' desktop, when the SWAT team burst in, hopping on one leg, a toilet seat draped around his neck and a crown of toilet paper rolls on his head, singing something like "10 little snipers" in front of all the kids!"

Lucifer: * _smiling, proud of himself_ * "Well, I discovered lately that punishment by humiliation is really helpful for the victims. And in my defence, the crown was the kids' idea!"


	3. Established Deckerstar #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Deckerstar, beach day, Lucifer is magnetic, Chloe is annoyed, sunscreen art

**Established Deckerstar #3**

Chloe: "You need to put on sunscreen at the beach, Lucifer, the sun is quite intensive today! You'll get burned!"

Lucifer: "Naah, I'm the Devil, Darling! I like it HOT!" * _grins suggestively at Chloe, pokes his tongue behind his teeth, waggles his eyebrows at her_ *

Chloe: * _blushes and rolls her eyes_ * "Come here, Satan, let me put some sunscreen on you... yes, right, take off your shirt!"

Lucifer: * _leers at her_ * "...any time, darling...! Your wish is my command!"

\-------------**************-----------------

Chloe: * _sighs and shoves away attracted admirers, mostly female but also a few male, who are gaping at Lucifer with glassy eyes_ *

Chloe: "Trixie, babe, care to help...?"

Trixie: * _with all the righteous teen suffering in the world_ * "Mum, no! I'm 12 now, nearly 13! I DON'T want to build a sand fortress around our beach spot to hold off people, AGAIN!"

Trixie: * _annoyed, turns to Lucifer_ * "Can't you turn this thing off, Lucifer...?"

Lucifer: * _preening_ * "No, Beatrice, its my natural magnetism - you cannot turn off perfection, can you now?" * _winks at admiring ladies close by_ *

Chloe: * _rolls her eyes, glares at admirers_ *

Chloe: "Lucifer, you promised to show Trixie how to dive. Go swimming, you two, so I can set up our place in peace, will you? - Off you popp!"

Lucifer: * _wining at the mere idea_ * "....but the water is cold as ice, Love! I'll freeze to death! ...or at least I'll shrink!"

Chloe: * _eyes dashing once down and up his body suggestively_ * "Well, that's what I'm counting on, my hot Devil!" * _smirks_ *

Lucifer: * _scandalized_ * "DETECTIVE!"

\------------------*************------------------

**Later in the evening, at Chloe's place:**

Lucifer: * _wincing while taking off his shirt_ * "Aaaargh, the pain! Its going to kill me! I'm burning... this is Hell!"

Chloe: "Well, my Lord, is it your Devil form poking through, or is it, perhaps, maybe, just an ordinary sunburn...?"

Lucifer: * _continues wining_ * "...this is a cruel joke of Dad...! Why should the Devil have to use sunscreen?"

Chloe: * _sighs, explains_ * "I told you to let me use sunscreen on your back, but you strutted around all the time! I just got to the essentials. Now you just have to suffer the consequences!"

Trixie: * _rolls her eyes, stage-whispers_ * "...and we'll have to suffer them, too, Mum!"

Trixie: * _louder, to Lucifer_ * "Don't be such a wuss, Lucifer! You'll heal much faster than we do, anyway!"

Lucifer: * _peeking at his reddened back in the mirror_ , _utterly confused_ * "Detective? Why is there a white "HE'S MINE!" written on my back...?"

Chloe: * _smiles fondly_ * "Told you, I just got to do the essentials. Now, let me kiss you better....!"

 


End file.
